JC's beginning
by Celia-chan
Summary: Finally the day has come ! But would be a glorious day or another of these days when nothing seems to get rigth ? Short side-story... yes, it is even if is the first story I post... i just imagine a background without bothering writting most of it.


Y0M10 : JC's beginning  
  
I've decided to write a story in one part, it's easier. And I'm really sorry for all my mistakes... Any comments even for flaming my poor english is welcome ^_^ !  
  
Disclaimer : Everything belong to their right owner.  
  
Spoiler : If you haven't finished Gold or Silver, you may not know Gary Oak is now Viridian City's gym leader. I was really surprised to see he is, but I think it's sad we must beat Ash and Pikachu.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y0M10 : JC's beginning  
  
Tomorrow is going to be the day. Because tomorrow, I will be a Pokémon trainer. Exciting, isn't it ? But I hope everything will be fine. I hope I will have a pokémon. Why am I so worried ?  
  
My name is JC Chocolat. I'm ten years old and I'm renowned in my village for my bad luck. There's not a day, I hurt myself or drop something ... yeah, I'm awkward, I also hurt other people even if I don't want to. It seems I always do the wrong way.  
  
Dad says I listen too much at my classmates, I'm not unlucky, it's just I'm so used to hear it, I unconsciously do what people expect. Dad is a psychiatrist, he can't be   
  
wrong. He's not often at home but everything he says, makes sense. He has said that being a Pokémon trainer would help me. I hope it's true.  
  
I don't think I will miss anybody except nanny Arantxa. My mother died when I was born. So nanny Arantxa has raised me...  
  
*********************************  
  
It's a rainy morning. After getting dressed and having my breakfast, I rush to the White Lab, where professor Vent will give me my pokémon. But he's not here yet. I hope he will arrive soon because I don't like the way the two other children, Victor and Mary look at me. They must think it's my fault professor Vent isn't there.  
  
*********************************  
  
I'm so happy, I have a Squirtle. It looks nice and friendly. I'm going to Viridian City to see my father. He works there because it's a big city and Lys Village where I live, as its name says, is a little village.  
  
I'm alone. Victor and Mary have taken the opposite direction to mine. Not surprising.  
  
*********************************  
  
I have caught a Nidorina. It was badly injured when I've found it.  
  
I'm not running towards Viridian City. Nidorina needs medical care. I don't want it to die. I don't want to think it could be my fault if... So I'm running the fastest I can.  
  
*********************************  
  
Viridian City is so large but I know where's the Pokémon center is. My Nidorina will be all right but Nurse Joy wants to keep it a night. At my father's office, I have been told that my father is in Fuchsia City, so I haven't seen him. I have eaten my lunch with his secretary, Miss Abby. She's so nice, I'm going at her home this night.  
  
What can I do now ? On Wednesdays afternoons, I love reading, watching TV, or practising my tennis against a wall. But now, I'm a Pokémon trainer.  
  
I've got a crazy idea. I'm going to challenge Gary Oak, the Viridian City Gym Leader. He's said to be one of the toughest gym leaders. I want to see him even if I lose, maybe he will give me advice.  
  
*********************************  
  
So I'm in front of the gym. It's huge, but it's beautiful. I don't understand why he doesn't live in it. But that's not my business.  
  
I'm combing my hair. I want to make a good impression.  
  
*********************************  
  
I'm alone in a room without windows. The light comes from lamps. I have to wait a little. So I'm here, waiting for my first battle. I can't help repeating over and over to myself :  
  
'I'm insane. Why coming here ? To have the record of the quickest defeat ? '  
  
Suddenly, there's no more light. I hear lot of noises : people who are searching the cause of the blackout. Is it me ? A kind feminine voice has said me to stay, it won't be long before the light come back.  
  
Well at least, the chairs are really comfortable. It's better to be here than in the classroom.  
  
" Is there still a Pokémon trainer here ? " a really young male voice says.  
  
" I'm here. " I answer. I think this boy must be four or five years old. Children of this age are nicer to me than the ones of my age.  
  
" Aren't you afraid in the dark ? " he says. He's now sitting in the chair next to mine.  
  
" Not at all."  
  
" So you're here to challenge Gary. What pokémons have you ? "  
  
" Just one : a Squirtle. "  
  
" Just one !!! But you are going to lose ! "  
  
" I don't care. I' m curious to see Gary Oak. To lose a battle against him will be an experience. "  
  
" Really ... You are a beginner, aren't you? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" How many battles have you won ? "  
  
" None, I haven't battled anyone yet. "  
  
" You're the boldest or craziest people I've ever seen ... Oh, I've forgotten, Gary will say again I'm rude ... My name's Teddy. "  
  
" My name is JC. I'm from Lys Village. "  
  
" Isn't it famous for its candies ? "  
  
" No, I think you're referring to Syra Village. "  
  
" Would you mind if I watch your battle ? "  
  
" No. So you know Gary Oak. "  
  
" Just for one month. He's a nice guy, a great gym leader and a decent cooker. "  
  
" Cooker ?! So you've eaten what he has cooked. You two must be very good friends. "  
  
" Kind of. Do you want some Syra Village candies ? "  
  
" Yes. " I answer.  
  
*********************************  
  
I don't think Teddy has a very logic conversation. I mean he changes often the topic but he's friendly. I hope he will find his candies and come back soon. Staying alone in the dark isn't fun. I'm relieved he hadn't proposed me chocolates. I hate chocolate 'cause that's the nickname people at the village give me." Chocolate", "Little Chocolate", I hate being called that way.  
  
*********************************  
  
" Listen, Teddy. I don't have inexperienced pokémons. All my pokémons are at least at level 10. "  
  
" But he's going to lose. Why don't you go out and catch a very low level pokémon ? "  
  
" Have I say to you that Gym leaders aren't supposed to lose. Especially against beginners. If you want him so much to win, why don't you battle him and lose ? "  
  
" I hate losing. "  
  
" So do I. Why ... "  
  
The electricity comes back. Gary checks his computer and says :  
  
" I'm going to take my second youngest pokémon, it's an Eeve. "  
  
" Why not the youngest or a fire-type ? "  
  
" The youngest is a Pichu and ... Do you want Arcanine ? "  
  
" No, Eevee will be fine. "  
  
*********************************  
  
Light has come back, a young woman has said to go in the next room where I will challenge Gary Oak. He isn't here yet. I remind what I know about him. He's the famous Professor Oak's great-son. He's 14 or 15. He's known to be one of the greatest Pokémon trainers, he has beaten Elite Four...  
  
" Hi, I'm Gary Oak. I'm sorry you had to wait, especially with a blackout. "  
  
" It' s OK. I'm JC Chocolat. I've come ... "  
  
" Wait. Do you want a candy before the battle ? " says Teddy.  
  
I turn my head to see Teddy and I'm so shocked. Teddy is a pokémon, a speaking Pokémon. I can't believe it. He's a little brown bear with a white crescent on the forehead and he's carrying a candy box ... He speaks ... a pokémon.  
  
*********************************  
  
It's dark. Another blackout ? No, I've fainted.  
  
Now I'm in a bed. When I've opened my eyes, a woman has given me some orange juice. Well, there's an important staff here. While I'm drinking, I think about Teddy. I still can't believe he's a pokémon, I've thought he was a human. Maybe because I've fallen, my memories are all mixed.  
  
No, I remind everything very clearly. Teddy is ... Stop thinking about Teddy ... I've seen Gary Oak. The spiky-haired boy seems confident, polite and he has got Teddy. I've always thought pokémons didn't speak the human language, of course some can use some psychic powers to ...  
  
I'm taking my pokédex, typing on it. After a while, I've found it : Teddyursa.  
  
" Teddyursa, a normal-type pokémon, height : 2'00'', weight : 19 lbs. If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey. Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. " says the pokédex.  
  
But it's a normal-type pokémon. How can he ...  
  
" Are you fine now ? " says the young woman.  
  
" Yes, thank you for taking care of me. "  
  
" You're welcome. Can you go end see Gary now ? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
*********************************  
  
I've followed the woman. I'm now back in the large room where battles take place. I'm a little ashamed, to have fainted ...  
  
" Welcome back " , Gary says. " Are you sure you want to challenge me now ? "  
  
He has said these words very gently. That is the occasion to draw back. But I can't. Teddy is here. He doesn't seem to have any honey on him but he has still his candy box.  
  
" Is he really a speaking pokémon ? " I ask.  
  
" Yes, Teddy is a very special pokémon, he's psychic, it may explain why he speaks. ", Gary answers.  
  
" A candy ? ", Teddy says.  
  
I'm taking two candies.  
  
" I'm ready to battle ", I say.  
  
*********************************  
  
I've been completely outmatched from the beginning to the end. Well it's a way of speaking because the battle was so short. Gary and Teddy are the nicest peo... living beings that I've met, except Nanny Arantxa. They've given me advice, encourage me ... Gary has even given me the Eevee that has beaten my Squirtle.  
  
So the today has been so surprising and at the end of the day, it has been really pleasant. I'm looking forward tomorrow. Oh, I've forgotten to say I've decided to call my Squirtle Lucky.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wrote this story because I wanted to write a story about Gary Oak. I also wanted to write something about a character inspired by a real famous person ( you may have recognised him), I wanted to be cruel against him because the real person is liked by my sister and she'd told me an awful story with my favourite singers. But I guess I don't have her sense of humour (I haven't kill JC, or he hadn't murdered anyone... there wasn't anything horrible). But she has liked my story. 


End file.
